This invention relates to integral unit contactor assemblies for reversible change-over and Y-.DELTA. or change-over for various modes and is composed of a case member, a traveling contact mechanism of metal proper installed in the case proper, a stationary contact, and terminals consisting of various terminal bars for electrical connection to the reverse surface of the case proper by wirings, whereby the traveling contact mechanism and each terminal are used in common for regular and reversal rotations according to the change-over of the stationary contacts, or are used in common for Y and .DELTA..
Heretofore, various contactors have been available which correspond to change-over modes comprising mere making and breaking of circuit, change-over of circuit, and Y-.DELTA. change-over in three phase AC. Such contactors are of one-dimensional contact and are required to be prepared for exclusive uses by combining a plurality of contactors optionally in order to obtain various change-over modes. For example, the contactors used for reversible operation against the operations of automatic doors, and valves for gas and fluid are constructed in such a way that two units of electromagnetic contactors for regular and reverse rotations were combined and circuit wirings were provided for contact construction. Therefore, wiring and mounting processes were numerous, and moreover, the wiring operations were extremely difficult in the structure of the conventional contactors. Furthermore, in the large size contactors, installation spaces became larger of and the costs were beyond original calculations, resulting in numerous drawbacks of the conventional contactors.